


Surprise! You Have a House Guest!

by Capnii



Series: Next Gen AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I mean how in the world do I tag a story of fankids, fankid story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Kazuki, the son of Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi, is getting ready for his new life at Hope's Peak Academy. While he is preparing, he hears a knock at his window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who hasn't read it yet, please read my Naegi Family Vacation fic. Otherwise some things may not make sense, especially with some of the interactions with the fankids. 
> 
> Also this was written before I finished the Family Vacation fic, which is why this came out so fast.

Stealth was one of Kazuki’s better skills. Though the comfort of one’s home was not the best place to be stealthy. There could always be someone at the corner. Luckily for him, his mother was still off at work, so he didn’t have to worry about her catching him. Kazuki’s father was busy cooking dinner, which was the perfect opportunity to sneak into his home office.

Slowly, the teen opened the door and crept inside. He had no idea how long he had to find what he was looking for, so he made sure to move as quick as he could. In plain sight, Kazuki spotted the bag his father took to work every day.  He lunged at the bag and peered inside in hopes that his father had brought home what he had been looking for. Yet again, luck was on Kazuki’s side : he spotted the accordion folder with his class number on it. He slipped the folder out of the bag, and stuffed it inside his vest. With the information he now had, Kazuki slipped back out, and leisurely walked to his bedroom, as if he hadn’t done anything suspicious. 

Kazuki wouldn’t be able to look at the folder until everyone else was in bed. Once the house grew dead quiet, he turned his desk lamp on and opened the accordion folder. Inside were smaller folders that contained profiles and general information on Kazuki and his soon-to-be classmates.

In two days, Kazuki would start his new school life at Hope’s Peak Academy. He knew since he was little that one day he’d attend the school; it seemed obvious that the son of the headmaster would be accepted. Kazuki did everything he could to be accepted like every other student. He took his entrance exams like everybody else did. The exams were almost impossible to fail, but he still took them. After all, that’s how someone was supposed to enter the school.

Kazuki wanted to look at the files of his classmates to prepare himself for the first day of school. He could have just waited until Monday to meet everyone, but apparently the paranoia of making sure nobody looked suspicious got to him. He had his mother to thank for drilling that into his mind. The other reason for looking at his classmate’s information, was that he needed to prepare himself and overcome his big social weakness:Kazuki could not talk to girls his age. 

He would stutter over his words and forget everything he was about to say the minute one approached him for a conversation. Thankfully he wasn’t awkward around every female peer. When in a professional setting, such as when he worked on a case with his mother, not once did he mumble. Then, once Kazuki befriends a peer of the opposite sex, the more used to her he is, the better he spoke. To this day, Kazuki had no idea where this sudden nervousness appeared. He blamed it on puberty, as he didn’t have problems talking to girls when he was little. Ironically, one of his closest friends happened to be a girl.

The profile with Kazuki’s name was set aside. He was pretty sure he knew everything about himself that would be in the file. His hand trembled when he looked down at the other files. Kazuki had no idea if he could go through with looking at his future classmate’s profiles. He wondered if this was some type of peeping, and his cheeks grew warm at the thought. He shook his head. School files were nothing like those magazines in the back of a bookstore.  Kazuki closed his eyes and grabbed a file at random. The teen yelled in his head to pull himself together. If he could get close to and touch dead bodies, then he had no reason to be nervous about looking at innocent profiles. Perhaps he could treat this like a case, Kazuki thought as he opened his eyes.

The name on the profile was “Haruto Kamoto. **”** Kazuki opened the folder and saw the picture of an intelligent-looking young man. He caught a glance at his entrance exam score, which he apparently had a near-perfect score. 

_ “This isn’t so bad,” _ Kazuki thought after putting the file he looked at to the side.  _ “I can do this without being a coward. Then again I did pick out a boy’s profile. I’ve already come this far, I may as well continue.” _

Kazuki dug through the accordion folder, and did his best to organize the files by gender. A couple of his classmate’s names had unisex names; Kazuki put them in a pile of their own. He checked that pile first. The first person he looked at was male, and was immediately put into the “male” pile. The second, however, he couldn’t figure out. He looked through the classmate’s profile for any mention of their gender, only to be given no answer. Where the student’s sex was to be listed, it looked like someone hid it with white-out. Kazuki kept that profile in its own pile. 

Fists clenched as Kazuki looked over at the “female” pile. He told himself it was now or never. He didn’t need to chicken out over something so trivial. He took the top folder from the pile and opened it up before he could stop himself. His cheeks heated up at the picture of his classmate. She was adorable. Immediately, Kazuki regretted his decision to look through. Even though his motive was just so he could speak properly in hopes of making friends, the thought that he already saw a classmate as adorable flashed a warning light in his brain. He’d find himself getting a crush on someone possibly by the first day.

That folder was set aside and was replaced with another. Kazuki groaned when yet again he saw the picture of yet another cute girl. He glanced over at his female pile. He still had five more profiles to look at. He figured this would be the toughest first year of school in his life if all his female classmates were intimidatingly cute.

As he was about to reach for the third profile, he heard the sound of something hitting against his bedroom window. He shrugged it off as a bird trying to get to its nest in the night, and lost its way. He slid the file towards him and opened it. His cheeks grew hotter and hotter. No more than a minute later, something hit against his window again, this time with more force. 

_ “That bird is incredibly persistent, or blind,”  _ Kazuki thought.

Before he could even get to the fourth profile, his phone started ringing. The loud ring made him panic, and he quickly answered the phone without looking at who was calling him. He couldn’t get a word out before the person on the other side of the line screamed at him.

“Dammit, Kazuki, open your fucking window!” screeched a high-pitched female voice. “Are you seriously gonna keep a girl out in the cold? You’re such a gentleman!” The phone call ended immediately.

Kazuki sighed heavily. He knew that voice all too well. He closed the file and stood up to open his window. Once the window was open, a petite figure wearing a large backpack crawled inside his room. The girl stood up and straightened her outfit and pulled her bright blonde hair behind hers. Angry gold eyes glared right at Kazuki. The girl who stood in front of Kazuki was his childhood friend, Natsumi Kuzuryuu.

“Natsumi,” Kazuki said with concern, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see my best friend, of course!” Natsumi shouted. “Is there a problem with that?”

Kazuki held his hands up in a panic. “Quiet!” he hushed. “Everyone else is sleeping. I don’t wanna wake them up.”

“Everyone else is asleep? That’s a first.” Natsumi set her backpack down on the floor and removed her shoes. Kazuki winced at the sight of mud on his carpet. She crossed her arms and her eyes wandered around the bedroom. 

“Natsumi,” Kazuki sighed, “you snuck into my bedroom in the middle of the night. What is going on?”

Natsumi looked over at Kazuki and widened her eyes. She slowly approached the boy and placed a hand on his chest. Immediately, his heart began to pound. Natsumi was so close to him, and she seemed to be leaning closer.

“I couldn’t keep my urges to myself anymore!” Natsumi gasped, her voice more high-pitched than normal. “I was in my room and all I could think about was you! I needed to see you, to be with you…” her hand moved up to caress his cheek. “I want you…” She moved her face closer to Kazuki’s, and she could feel his erratic breathing on her cheeks. “Please, Kazuki. We shouldn’t fight our feelings anymore.”

Awkward silence fell amongst the two for what seemed like an eternity. Kazuki’s face was now bright red in disbelief of what he had just heard. A smile twitched on Natsumi’s face before she burst into uncontrollable laughter. Kazuki snapped out of his trance and covered Natsumi’s mouth with his hand. 

“I said be quiet!” Kazuki whispered. “And what the heck was that act for?”

“I can’t help it!” Natsumi cried through Kazuki’s hand. “You’re too easy to fool! I can’t believe that you still fall for that trick! Oh, the look on your face was priceless!”

“You’re too good at acting,” Kazuki grumbled. “I really thought you were being serious this time…”

Natsumi finally shoved Kazuki’s hand away from her mouth. “Listen, I know how big of a loser you are with the ladies,” she teased. “I’m only trying to help you for when you finally become a man. I’m not sure if a girl would appreciate silence after spilling their heart out. I didn’t even get a smile. That was kinda rude.”

Kazuki groaned again and fell to his bed. “I don’t need your help, Natsumi. Now will you stop avoiding the question of why you’re here? Why not just tell me?”

“Hey what’s all these files on your desk?”

Kazuki stood straight up in panic. “Don’t look at those!”

Despite Kazuki’s protest, Natsumi picked up one of the files and opened it. “Why not? Is this something secret? Is Kazuki doing something naughty? Maybe this is a secret porn stash!” She looked at the contents inside the folder. “Noriko Suzuki?” She then silently read the student information.

“Put that away!” 

“Why? This isn’t anything fun. Just boring student profiles. I’m disappointed in you for looking at something so dull.” She looked at another one, and then another. “Hey wait a minute, all of these are girls!” She looked over at Kazuki and grinned. “Maybe you’re more fun than I thought. Are you trying to pick out your first girlfriend?”

Kazuki’s entire body burned. “It’s not like that! I was just-” 

“You’re just finding the perfect girl to beat off to? You must be desperate if you’re using non-pornographic photos...”

“No!” Kazuki hid his face, embarrassed. “I’m begging you, Natsumi, please stop.”

“Good lord, you’re hopeless.” She set the file down and looked over at the second big pile. “This must be the guys. If I’m gonna be a Hope’s Peak student next year, I may as well get a sneak peak of my upperclassmen.” She opened up another file and her face immediately lit up. “Oh he is a hottie!” She ran over and shoved the file in Kazuki’s face. “You gotta set me up on a date with him! Please, please, please?”

“I don’t even know him yet!” Kazuki exclaimed.

Natsumi began to pout. “You’re a stick in the mud. What happened to the cute little Kazuki that I met at Jabberwock Island? The one that let me hit him with a plastic sword, and bury in the sand? What about the Kazuki I made a flower crown for?”

“I…” Kazuki found himself a loss for words. “I just grew up, I guess. Also, I never  _ let _ you hit me with that sword.”

Natsumi stuck out her tongue. “Whatever. I still liked that Kazuki better.” She picked her backpack up and walked over to the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Kazuki dashed over to block the door. “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom. I can’t change into my pajamas with you here.”

“You’re staying here?”

“What’s the big deal? I’ve stayed here tons of times. We even slept in the same bed.”

“We did that when we were kids, and our parents knew we would be staying over!”

“Oh come on, I know you’re not gonna touch me and I sure as hell won’t touch you.” 

Kazuki swore his face would never cool down tonight. “What if my mom or dad see you? They’re not gonna believe us if we say nothing happened!” He could hear the embarrassing lecture his father would give him in the nearby future.    
Natsumi giggled. “Then I suppose you’ll have to leave your room if I’m going to change clothes. I’m not leaving this house tonight.”

Kazuki sighed. “Okay, you win. But when I get back, you’re going to tell me why you’re here in the first place.” He walked over to his desk and started putting the student profiles back into the accordion folder. “I’m going to put this back. Please don’t make a sound.” Natsumi placed a finger on her lips. 

Kazuki quietly left his room and carefully walked through the dark hallway. He treaded carefully as if every step would wake up his family. Thankfully his father’s office was not too far away. He snuck into the office once again to put the folder back as if it were never taken in the first place. 

He left the room with a sigh of relief. Kazuki was extremely lucky that he hadn’t been caught with the files. He closed the door, opened his eyes, and jumped in shock. Kazuki looked down, and in the small light, he saw a small girl with lavender hair that barely touched her shoulders. Tired purple eyes that seemed to glow looked up at the teen. Kazuki cracked a smile at the little girl in front of him. The girl smiled back softly.

“H-hey, Hikari!” Kazuki stuttered. “It’s way past your bedtime! What are you doing awake?”

“I was going to the bathroom,” Kazuki’s little sister replied. “Then I heard footsteps, and saw you walk out of Dad’s office.”

Kazuki laughed nervously. “I was just, uh, returning a pen that I borrowed,” he lied. “Mine ran out of ink.”

Hikari yawned. “Also, is someone in your room? I keep hearing noises, like someone talking.” 

Kazuki’s eyes widened. “That? Oh, I was watching a movie on my computer. I didn’t realize how loud it was! Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay,” she said sleepily. “I won’t tell anybody.” She held her pinky finger out to her big brother. “I promise.”

Kazuki wrapped his pinky finger around Hikari’s. “Thank you, Kari.” He knelt down and hugged his sister tight. “You’re the best little sister ever.”

“I’m your only little sister.”

“That has nothing to do about you being the best! Now hurry to the bathroom and go back to sleep, okay?”

Hikari nodded. “Okay.” She walked off slightly before turning back to her brother. “Oh, Kazuki? Can you tell Natsumi I said hi?”

Kazuki was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. There was no way she knew Natsumi was in the house, unless she saw right through his lie and heard him Natsumi talking earlier. 

“Y-Yeah I’ll tell her next time I see her.”

Hikari smiled softly in a way that resembled her mother. “Thanks, big brother.”

Silently, Kazuki made a mad dash back to his room. When he returned, he spun his body around to face the now-closed door. He asked Natsumi if she had finished changing, and once she replied that she was, he turned around to face her. Natsumi immediately saw the look of distress on her friend’s face. 

“What’s got you worked up?” Natsumi asked.

Kazuki bit his lip. “I ran into Hikari. She, er, says hello.”

“She knows I’m here? We could have had her join our sleepover!”

Kazuki shook his head. “You’d keep her up late. She’s still little. I also didn’t say you were here. Maybe she thought I was on the phone with you. I mean, I hope she thought I was on the phone.”

“Too bad.” Natsumi sat herself down on Kazuki’s bed. “Your little sister is the cutest thing. Cuter than my sister. I don’t think I can figure out the right word to describe mine.”

Kazuki sat down on his desk chair and faced his friend. “Well, now that I’m back, could you please tell me why you’re here so late?”

“Alright, fine.” Natsumi sighed to prepare herself for her monologue. “I’m running away. I-”

“Wait,” Kazuki interrupted. “You’re running away from home? Why? I thought things weren’t bad at your house!”

“They’re not, it’s just-”

“So why are you running away?”

“If you stop interrupting me, I’ll get to it!” Natsumi glared at Kazuki, expecting him to speak once more. After a few moments of silence, she continued her story. “You know I don’t wanna do any of that gangster stuff, and that I’d rather be a singer, right?”

“Of course,” Kazuki replied. “You’ve been taking vocal lessons for a year. You even said your parents support your decision. ”

“I know that,” Natsumi groaned.

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that I’m going to these auditions, record companies, and shit, and then they see my last name. They immediately know I’m born into the Kuzuryuu clan, and they get scared of me. I walk into the room to sing and not even one note comes out and they’re telling me they’ll sign me! It’s pissing me off!”

“But isn’t that what you want?” Kazuki asked. “They want to sign you, so that’d help make you a famous singer.”

“Yes, I wanna be signed, but not like this! I want to show them that I can sing! I don’t want to be treated different because of my family background. So if I’m going to be able to be the singer I want to be, I need to run away from home, change my name, and go from there!”

Kazuki placed a finger on his chin. “You do realize if you’re running away from home, coming here wasn’t the smartest choice. Once your parents know you’re gone, the first place they’ll look is my house.”

A faint blush grew on Natsumi’s cheeks. “I know. I just wanted to tell you my plan so you didn’t have to worry about me...and then go looking for me like you nosy detectives do. I’ll be here for the night, but once it’s morning, I’ll be gone. This will be the last night you’ll get to spend with Natsumi Kuzuryuu.”

Kazuki looked down at his lap. Memories of Natsumi complaining about how she’d turn down offers to be signed when she barely sang a note returned to him. He knew this bothered his friend, but not to the point where she’d give her family up to chase her dream. 

“So you’re willing to just drop everything and everyone in your life?” Kazuki asked. “Your family, your friends? What about how you wanted to go to Hope’s Peak next year?”

“I’ll still go next year. I’ll just have to try and get in with a different name. Maybe with the new name I pick out for myself. I can get a forged ID card somewhere.”

Kazuki tried to think of another solution for Natsumi’s trouble. He knew many singers would come up with aliases for themselves. He thought perhaps she could do that without needing to run away. 

“Natsumi, don’t go,” he mumbled. “There are other ways around your problem.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you said you were going to change your name. You can have an alias when you audition, and get signed. Heck, you could drop your family name when you go to auditions and just be Natsumi. When you go home, you can be Natsumi Kuzuryuu. Lots of singers do that. Heck, look at them all in America. I’m not even sure how many singers there use their real names.”

“Then what happens when I become famous?” she whined. “I’ll have stalkers following me everywhere I go! They’ll see me walk into the home of the head of the Kuzuryuu clan, and then I’m done for!”

Kazuki was slightly concerned that Natsumi already had the idea of stalkers on the brain. “You can figure it out when you get to that point in your future singing career,” he replied.  “Come on, Natsumi, think about your family and how they’ll feel when they find out you’re missing.”

“I left a note. So they won’t think I’m dead or kidnapped or whatever.”

Kazuki moved so he could sit down next to his friend, and look her right in the eyes. “You don’t need to run away. Explain to your parents what’s going on, and I’m sure they’ll understand. When you do become famous, I bet they’d want to share that happiness with you. They’ll want to go backstage, hug you, and say how proud they are of you.” 

“I kinda figured they would be.” Natsumi hesitated. “I guess I’d want them to be with me after my performances.”

“You also never told me where you’re going to live after you leave my house,” Kazuki noted. “Do you know anyone who would take you in without telling your parents where you are?”

“...No I don’t,” she admitted. Natsumi’s voice started to break. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Do you know anyone who would let you stay with them?”

“...No, I don’t have anybody.” 

Natsumi lowered her head so her bangs covered her face. She tried to conceal that she had started to tear up, but small sobs escaped her throat. Kazuki reached over to place his hand comfortably on her shoulder, but she smacked him away before he could even touch her. 

“You asshole,” she sobbed. “I didn’t come here so you could lecture me.”

“Natsumi,” Kazuki said softly, “we’ve been friends for years. I care for you a lot, and I feel if you left your family, you wouldn’t be happy. You’d be alone.”

Natsumi brushed the tears away with her arm.  In her head, she thought about what she could say to Kazuki in retaliation. She could shout that he didn’t understand, that she’s smarter than she looks, she’d figure a way around being alone. When she figured out what she wanted to say, Natsumi opened her mouth, only for no words to come. Instead, Natsumi broke into tears. She threw her arms around Kazuki’s shoulders and wailed. She used the collar of his shirt as a tissue to dry her tears, and mute out her crying. 

“Son of a bitch...I hate you so much right now...” Whatever she was trying to tell him next was inaudible due to her crying. 

Kazuki felt like a jerk for making Natsumi cry. His plan was to make her change her mind, but not once did he want to see tears in her eyes. Kazuki felt like a jerk. He couldn’t utter a single word while she cried. 

“Fine,” she said after a few minutes. “I won’t run away. I’ll figure this thing out another way. But...I’m still staying here tonight.” Natsumi blew her nose on Kazuki’s sleeve, much to his disgust. “I just need my best friend right now.”

Kazuki patted Natsumi’s back. “I wouldn’t want you to leave in this condition. You really gotta stay quiet though.”

“I’ll be quiet for the rest of the night.” she mumbled. “I promise. Thanks, Kazuki.”

* * *

The disruptive noises coming from the hallway and Kazuki’s room woke up Kyoko. By the time she had gotten out of bed and opened her door, nobody was in the hall. She did spot Hikari going back to her room, who only told her mother that she was up to use the restroom, and didn’t hear any noises. As much as Kyoko wanted to trust her daughter, she also knew Hikari and Kazuki made promises to one another not to tell her or Makoto about anything that could get the kids in trouble. 

Kyoko heard mutters from Kazuki’s room. Once she made her way to his door, Kyoko pressed her ear up on it. The first voice she heard was Natsumi Kuzuryuu’s. At first, Kyoko was about ready to break the door open; she knew nothing of Natsumi staying at the house. As she was about to open the door, she head Natsumi’s plan to run away from home. Afterwards, she heard Kazuki convince her not to go through with it. 

Kyoko eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Once she heard Natsumi say she wouldn’t run away, a small smile curved on Kyoko’s face. She was proud of her son for talking her out of it. He had a way with words, much like Makoto. 

She walked back to her room knowing nothing suspicious was going on between Kazuki and Natsumi. Kyoko would let her son think he was able to hide something from her for once in his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I marked the Next Gen fics as a series, though they may have "Parts" I don't plan on making the fics linear in any way. It's just in order of when they are written!


End file.
